


Don't Leave Me | YamixYugi

by bakasan



Series: Living In My Dreams [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Duelling, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasan/pseuds/bakasan
Summary: Yami sinks to his knees in exhaustion. “You did it Yugi. You managed to defeat me.”“I . . . did.” He looks at his remaining cards in disbelief. But, how?Yami looks up at Yugi and nods with a smile. “Now I am finally able to return to my resting place, after 5000 years of being stuck in the hell hole of the millennium puzzle.”“It wasn’t all that bad, was it? I mean, you made some friends along the way, who helped you to discover who you really are. And you met . . . me”(Yu-Gi-Oh! and all the characters are owned by Konami, no copyright infringement intended).





	Don't Leave Me | YamixYugi

Yami: 0LP Yugi: 200LP

Yami sinks to his knees in exhaustion. “You did it Yugi. You managed to defeat me.”

“I . . . did.” He looks at his remaining cards in disbelief. _But, how?_

Yami looks up at Yugi and nods with a smile. “Now I am finally able to return to my resting place, after 5000 years of being stuck in the hell hole of the millennium puzzle.”

“It wasn’t all that bad, was it? I mean, you made some friends along the way, who helped you to discover who you really are. And you met . . . _me_”

Yami stands to his feet and walks over to Yugi and smiles at him. “You’re right Yugi. Meeting you has changed my life forever. Not only did you help me find out who I really am and restore my memory that I thought I would never get back, you helped me to understand the value of friendship and be less assertive. For that I am indebted to you.”

Yugi blushes a little and smiles at the Pharaoh. “And you helped me to become more bold and to face my enemies with courage where I thought I could never do it.”

“And that you have. You have become very brave Yugi," He places a hand on his soft cheek. "And I love you for it.”

“You . . . love me?” Yugi blushes bright red and sheepishly looks into the Pharaoh’s eyes.

“I do.” Yami nods with a gentle smile. “Sharing one mind has shown me countless times your kindness and gentleness towards your teammates and also towards your opponents in battle.”

“But, I won. So don’t you have to leave us? Leave . . . _me_?” A tear falls from his eye.

The Pharaoh nods solemnly. “Unfortunately, yes. I must return to my tomb. My resting place.”

“But, I don’t want that. I don’t want you to go! I . . . I love you.” He doesn’t fight against the tears that stream down his face. “I can’t bear to lose you.”

“But, I must. . .” The Pharaoh starts to protest, also holding back tears.

“Just . . . hold me, please.” The smaller man asks between sobs.

“Of course.” The Pharaoh chokes out, pulling Yugi into his arms. After a few moments, the Pharaoh finally pulls away. He smiles at Yugi and plants a light kiss on his forehead. “I will always be with you. As long as you don’t forget me”

“How could I?” Yugi looks up to see the Pharaoh walking toward the doorway to the past. “Wait!” But he stops himself from running after him. After all, he should return to his resting place. Yugi sinks to his knees in tears. “Don’t . . . go . . .”

* * *

Yugi jolts awake, his eyes wet with fresh tears. He reaches out for Yami with a shaking arm, just to check that it was in fact only a dream.

“Yu . . . Yugi?” Yami asks with a groggy voice, eyes half open.

“ATEMMM!” The smaller man throws himself into his lovers arms and sobs. “I had that dream again! Yo-you left meeee!”

“Shh . . . I’m right here Yugi. Baby, it’s okay, I’m here,” He holds the shaking man in his arms and rubs his back reassuringly. _“I’ll always be with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
Did you enjoy the short story? Is there anything I can do better in future? Let me know!  
I am going to be adding more short stories to this series of 'Living In My Dreams'. Let me know if you have any ideas you want to see written! I will be exploring the dreams of Yugi, the Pharaoh, their friends and Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba may even accidentally kiss Joey who knows!


End file.
